Meet the Parents
by GoldMedalNinja
Summary: The five times Lloyd's parents embarrassed him in front of Maria, and the one time he didn't care.


**Long time no writing everyone! But when you are starting a life as an adult, it can be rough.**

 **But here's a quick little one shot that I came up with about Lloyd and his relationship with Maria. This couple is one of my favorites to write about.**

 **It takes place in my Unnamed AU (see my profile for details).**

 **So here goes. I do not own Ninjago or it's characters (it wouldn't suck as much if I did). I only own Maria.**

1-  
"Lloyd, are you sure they don't mind doing this tonight?" Maria asked, wiping her glasses with her shirt. She and Lloyd had been seeing each other for seven months now, but had only been an official couple for the past two months.

"They insisted we do this tonight." Lloyd told her.

It was something that he had been dreading. He put it off only to avoid the teasing and embarrassment.

He was taking Maria to (officially) meet his parents.

Which is why they were sitting in Lloyd's green sports car working up nerves.

"But I would think they would rather do it some other time." Maria wondered.

"It's no use putting it off. Let's just get this over with."

When she hesitated, he grabbed her hand to hold reassuringly.

"Besides, it's no doubt that they will love you."

Lloyd knew that to be true. Maria, on the other hand, was having doubts. She was a normal (ish) girl dating the green freaking ninja. A lowly detective dating the hero of Ninjago. What would people say?

Maria shook her head from those thoughts. If she cared about what strangers thought, she wouldn't be with Lloyd, who has had experience dating fans.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded and got out of the car.

Lloyd opened the door to the house, shouting to his parents.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!"

"In the living room!" Garmadon shouted back.

Lloyd led Maria to the living room, where Garmadon sat with a newspaper. The former dark lord turned when he heard footsteps.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend, Maria Brookstone. Mar, this is Montgomery Garmadon, my dad." Lloyd introduced.

Garmadon looked up and down Maria, making her nervous. She was afraid of what he might think until he smiled and shouted towards the kitchen.

"Misako! You were right! Lloyd's gal's a looker!"

This caused both Lloyd and Maria's faces to turn bright red.

2-  
This time, Maria was holding dinner at her apartment. Misako and Garmadon loved her like family. They knew that she was the one for their son.

"So how are your studies going, Maria?" Misako asked as they ate.

"Great!" Maria replied. "With any luck, I'll be able to take the certification test next month."

"That's wonderful." Misako told her.

"Maybe then you'll be able to convince Lloyd to find his own career." Garmadon noted.

"Dad!"

"Garmadon, you know Lloyd has had to quit working because of hoards of fan girls assaulting his workplace." Misako reprimanded.

"He has had 3 jobs in the past year, Mimi."

"We can't help it that our son is the brave, dashing-"

"Mom!"

"-hero of ninjago."

Lloyd stuck his head in his hands as his parents continued to argue over his future. Maria just shook her head, trying to hold back laughter.

'And I thought my family was dysfunctional.'

3-  
"Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

Lloyd walked into the house after a long day at his new job. The fangirls haven't found him...yet, but there was still hope.

'Maybe I should take up Uncle's offer and train as a Sensei.'

His thoughts were interrupted by laughter. He recognized his parents immediately, but then a third voice joined in.

'Maria?!'

"Wait, start it again!"

Looking in the living room, he saw his parents on the couch, Maria between them, laughing their heads off. He looked at the tv and saw his face on the screen.

Turns out his parents had gotten footage of him trying out one of the new hover-boards. He still can't use one without falling, and it baffles him.

Clearing his throat, he watched as the three people in the room stopped laughing, saw him, and started laughing again.

"Lloyd, we weren't expecting you." His mother managed to get out.

"I left early." He replied, not amused.

"Relax, Lloyd." Maria got up and approached him. "It was my fault. I asked if they had any home videos of you, and this is what they were showing me."

He relaxed some. "As long as it's the only one you saw."

"Well..."

4-  
"You two all set?"

Lloyd and Maria started. They got lost in each other and briefly forgot about their packing while in a heated make out session. Both turned to see Misako in the doorway.

"Almost." Lloyd said while moving to the drawers and pulling out underwear.

He and Maria were going on their first vacation together without Lloyd's parents. Maria thought it was just a getaway, but Lloyd had plans for something greater.

He was finally going to propose.

After nearly three years of being together, the couple could barely stand being away from each other, especially after a run-in with a bounty hunter nearly got them both killed. But love proved strong for them.

"I can't wait." Maria said. "Just you and me at the beach."

"Speaking of which," Garmadon said as he tossed a small black pouch to his son, "make sure you kids stay safe."

Lloyd took one look inside before all color rose to his face. Maria looked and her cheeks grew bright red also.

When the two finally left, Misako took the time to scold her husband.

"Monty, that was unbelievable." She told him. Her voice said she was mad, but her smirk said otherwise.

"Hey, I want grandchildren someday. Just not now. Let the kid get married first."

5-  
"And when I turned around, there he was, on one knee, with the ring in his hand." Maria retold the story to Lloyd's parents and her family.

"And?" Misako asked.

"And he asked me to marry him."

"And what did you say?" Cole asked.

She held up her left hand, revealing the emerald ring.

The entire room burst into cheers. Cole's wife, Bri, got up to hug her first, followed by Melissa, the youngest Brookstone sibling, and the rest of the girls. The guys in the room all hugged Lloyd. The joy in the room was evident.

"You owe me 10 bucks, Lou." Garmadon told the other dad in the room.

Lloyd looked at him confused before he realized. "You bet on when I would propose?"

The dads just looked at each other with embarrassed looks.

Lloyd put his head in his hands. His parents were the strangest people ever.

6-  
Lloyd never knew happiness like he did now. The love of his life was by his side, and they were finally one.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Now they were enjoying the last leg of the reception. As he and Maria enjoyed a dance, he looked at his friends on the dance floor. Jay and Nya cradled each other while swaying to the rhythm. Kai and Skylor were still trying to figure out the beat, watching their feet closely as they danced. Zane and Luna moved in perfect rhythm. Sabrina had her back against Cole's torso, his arms cradling her pregnant belly. And his parents...

Oh boy.

The song changed to a more upbeat one and then his parents started doing the most embarrassing dance ever.

But instead of cringing, Lloyd smiled and laughed. His parents were happy for Lloyd. Today was his new beginning.

And what he did shocked everyone.

He joined them.

Maria shook her head, but soon joined in. Everyone else took part eventually (except Cole and Bri, who just watched and laughed).

But everyone had the time of their lives. And Lloyd for once didn't care about his father and mother's antics.

 **Done! This is why I'm not dating yet.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and I hope to get started on my AU soon. Till then, this is Gold Medal Ninja.**


End file.
